<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>East Coast by spencers-renaissance (tomlinsoul)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879489">East Coast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsoul/pseuds/spencers-renaissance'>spencers-renaissance (tomlinsoul)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 12 Fic Challenge [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron is a lawyer, Alternate Universe, First Date, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fond Aaron Hotchner, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shy Spencer Reid, Spencer is an academic, Strangers to Lovers, That man is a SIMP, Train AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsoul/pseuds/spencers-renaissance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Aaron happen to sit opposite one another on a busy train, and when Spencer spots a breakthrough in the legal case Aaron is stuck on, they strike up an innocuous conversation that quickly stirs up feelings.</p><p>or; fluffy train carriage meet-cute. </p><p>(This is a stand-alone oneshot part of my ongoing series. It has no relation to other works.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 12 Fic Challenge [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>East Coast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I struggled for so long to figure out a Hotchreid AU I wanted to write as part of this challenge, but I finally figured it out! I'm quite proud of the end result considering how damn painful the labour was. </p><p>This is Part 11 of my 12 Fic Challenge! Please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train car is absolutely packed, and it’s really not his day, so of course Spencer ends up sitting opposite one of the most attractive men he’s ever laid eyes on. With no way to avoid the unnecessary distraction and sit elsewhere, he swallows his pride and slides into the seat opposite him, feeling a little awkward and intimidated as he settles in. </p><p>The man doesn’t even look up, but he eventually decides that’s probably a very good thing: this was far too unusual for him -- finding somebody this attractive, that is -- so as little social contact as possible is probably for the best. Instead of opening his satchel and starting to grade his students’ most recent papers as he normally would, he fixes on the beautiful countryside racing outside the window, trying to think about how soon he’ll be in Virginia, how he’s closer and closer to JJ, Will and Henry with every passing field, and not the serious looking man pouring over his paperwork. </p><p>His guest lecture at the University of Pennsylvania had him far closer to Virginia than he usually is up in Massachusetts, and he just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see his best friends and godson in person again. A small smile plays over his face as he relaxes slightly at the thought, and he allows his eyes to drift away from the window and sweep over the carriage, observing the newly married couple napping together, the old man reading the newspaper in the corner, the teenage girl listening to music with her knees to her chest, before landing on the man in front of him again. </p><p>His brow is furrowed and his lips are pursed as he sweeps his eyes over the casefiles in front of him. He’s clearly a lawyer, defense by the looks of it, and he seems to be stuck on something, judging by the tension written in every muscle visible through the tight material of his shirt. Spencer can’t help but look over and read through the case notes that are on display, quickly realising the source of the man’s confusion. </p><p>“Sarah Goodwin can provide an alibi for Kyle Jameson,” he points out quietly, trying for casual as he leans forward ever so slightly. His statement is muffled by the white noise of the train and the conversation around them, but the man opposite him clearly hears him just fine, because his head snaps up and his brow furrows even more. </p><p>“What did you just say?” he asks, despite knowing exactly what Spencer just said. He’s always thought it strange when people say things like that. </p><p>“The thing you knew you were missing from Goodwin’s interview: she’s clearly having an illicit affair with her patient and can provide more than a psychological evaluation of his character, she can provide an alibi,” Spencer elaborates, fingers forming jerky, dynamic shapes as he talks with his hands. “Neither of them want to admit where he was that day because of the effect it would have on her career and Kyle is clearly trying to protect her, but she subconsciously released clues during your interview, encouraged by her guilt. I mean, judging by your case notes, that is.”</p><p>The man just stares at him, giving Spencer a glorious look directly into his chocolatey brown eyes, his stomach flipping a little as he stares back, growing confused at the lack of a response after a few seconds. </p><p>Eventually, the man finds it in him to react and his face assumes a rather sour expression, rather the opposite reaction than Spencer had hoped for. “These are confidential, legal documents, you should not have read them,” the man bites out, looking away and going back to his files, though it’s pretty clear to Spencer that he isn’t actually reading them anymore. </p><p>Spencer feels a little embarrassed really, and he can’t help the heat from rising to his cheeks. He returns his gaze to the passing wheat fields as he silently wishes that someone gets off at the next stop and he can slip into their seat. Attractive people can’t always be nice, too, Spencer supposes. Really it would be unfair if he managed to be that sexy and a lovely person on top of it. </p><p>Only a few moments pass, though, before he’s pulled from his thoughts by a heavy sigh from the other man’s lips. “Hey,” he says, voice quiet as Spencer’s had been but it grabs his attention, eyebrows raising slightly, “I’m sorry I snapped, I’m stressed out. But you were right, and I shouldn’t have lashed out, especially at a kind stranger who was only trying to help.” </p><p>God, his voice is heavenly. He looks so sincere, too, and Spencer can’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for the clearly stressed out lawyer in front of him.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Spencer smiles softly. “I’m Spencer.”</p><p>“Aaron,” the man smiles back, a private, intense affair that gives Spencer the impression that it’s not a frequent event to be on the receiving end of such an expression. “Thank you for cracking this case. It’s been nagging at me for weeks now; I knew something wasn’t right but I just couldn’t figure it out.”</p><p>“Please,” Spencer replies bashfully, “sometimes it’s just a case of being a fresh pair of eyes.”</p><p>“Well, I’m just glad the train is as crowded as it is and you sat opposite me,” Aaron says earnestly. “Being a lawyer seriously does not get any easier. I have no idea how you managed to figure it out that quickly.”</p><p>“I could tell you, but I’d have to kill you,” Spencer jokes, but he knows it’s probably undercut by the pink flush painting his cheekbones. </p><p>Aaron laughs, despite his blush. “Fair enough, I’ll let you off the hook,” he says, face significantly softer than earlier, and Spencer can’t help but drink it in. </p><p>“Are you returning from the interview with Goodwin now?” Spencer asks, a little hesitant as to whether Aaron really means to carry on a proper conversation, but his open body language and smile gives him confidence to continue. </p><p>“No actually,” Aaron replies. “I have a friend in Virginia who I’m hoping will help me tie up the case. I’d hoped Goodwin would be the key to the case, so had planned to go and visit Tara -- she’s great at the psychological aspects of criminal law -- and it turns out I was right. Where are you headed?”</p><p>“Ah, I’m heading down to Virginia, too. I was guest lecturing in Philly and thought I’d make the trip down to see my best friend and her family while I’m relatively close,” Spencer explains. “I live in Massachusetts.” </p><p>“Oh, wow, me, too. I’m a partner at a law firm in Boston,” Aaron grins, face lighting up in a way that Spencer tries really hard not to read into. “What do you do?”</p><p>“I’m the head of the Mathematics Department at Harvard, and I lecture in the chemistry, engineering, psychology and criminology departments, too,” Spencer says, nodding his head a little in a soothing motion against the awkwardness he feels in confessing his achievements. </p><p>Aaron, predictably, pauses for a moment as his eyes widen in shock. “Wow,” he says, “you’re so young, to have that kind of achievement under your belt is incredible, Spencer.”</p><p>Spencer’s always thought there’s a special type of intimacy in using someone’s first name in conversation; at least, that’s his explanation for the way butterflies erupt in his stomach at the sound of his name spilling from Aaron’s lips.</p><p>The blush that’s lingered over his cheeks the whole conversation intensifies at the praise and he smiles softly, looking at Aaron fleetingly from under his eyelashes as he tries to gather himself. “Thank you,” he says, ignoring the way his voice squeaks a little. “I enjoy academics: teaching is one of my favourite things in the world and conducting research that leads to new discoveries or offers a new perspective is very rewarding.”</p><p>“I can imagine,” Aaron says, awe still written over his face and clearly present in his voice. “You’re rather incredible, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t do the kind of good that you do,” Spencer says awkwardly, trying to deflect the conversation away from himself. “Being a defence lawyer and working as hard as you clearly do does far more material good than mathematical formulae.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t put yourself down,” Aaron chastises light-heartedly. “But I do love my job, and my firm specialises in assisting minorities targeted by law enforcement and the DA which is something I’ve been passionate about since law school.”</p><p>Dear God, sexy, friendly, and socially liberal? Spencer’s either going to pass out or pop a boner in the middle of a train carriage. “That’s amazing,” he says, probably reflecting the same kind of awe Aaron wore in his voice. “Where did you go to school?”</p><p>“Stanford. Graduated in 1996. Feels like a lifetime ago now,” Aaron laughs self-deprecatingly. </p><p>“Oh, no way!” Spencer exclaims. “I graduated from my first degree in 1996, too.” </p><p>“Really?” Aaron asks, taken aback. “How did you manage that?”</p><p>“Well, I left for Cal Tech at 14 and then it only took me a year to complete my first BA which was in chemistry, actually,” he explains, looking bashful again. </p><p>“Wow,” Aaron says, sharing that private little smile with Spencer again. “Child prodigy?”</p><p>“Something like that,” Spencer smiles back, meeting his eyes for a moment before looking away. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a five hour train journey and they somehow manage to talk for almost all of it, and Spencer’s almost disappointed when the green scenery gradually builds itself up, transforming slowly into the urban landscape of Richmond. Leaving this encounter behind him seems almost impossible: anxious, socially-awkward Spencer Reid just had an hours-long conversation with a complete stranger. It’s not the sort of thing he can just forget about, move on from, get over. Whatever comes of it, it’s going to be tattooed on his skin forever, firmly implanted in his brain, associated with trains for the rest of his life.</p><p>He rather thinks his stomach’s done enough somersaults for one day, but that doesn’t stop it from capsizing again one last time. Aaron starts to pack his papers away, but he grabs a post-it note and scribbles on it for a moment before passing it to Spencer. “When you get back to Massachusetts, give me a ring and I’ll take you out for dinner,” he smiles fondly. “You deserve to be wined and dined, Spencer.”</p><p>Spencer just stares at the haphazardly scrawled numbers on the yellow piece of paper in wonder before eventually looking back to Aaron, finding a gentleness in the brown pupils of his eyes that must have melted into them over the course of their conversation; he didn’t notice it earlier. </p><p>Two weeks later, they’ll hold hands as they walk down the street away from the Thai restaurant they’d shared a meal in, and Spencer will look over and smile in just a particular kind of way, and this time it will be Aaron’s stomach that flips. He’ll hold his waist gently and kiss him softly in the middle of the street, taking Spencer by surprise, and when they finally pull away, Spencer will lean back in for another, longing to drink from the desire written across his bottom lip, feel as close to him as possible. They’ll tumble into Aaron’s apartment and Spencer won’t even have time to read into anything around him, too wrapped up in the moment and in the arms of the man in front of him. </p><p>Two weeks and one day later, Aaron will cook him bacon and eggs for breakfast and they’ll spend the day together in companionable quietude, completing their respective work while their shoulders brush in a way that drowns Spencer in the sweet nectar of domesticity and togetherness. It will nestle into the hole in his heart he’s been walking around with all these years, bleeding, oozing slowly as he yearned for a cure. </p><p>Three years later, they’ll wear matching wedding rings and a photo of them in black suits, sharing the same, intimate smile they had done on an East Coast train all those years ago will hang on the wall. They’ll cook each other meals and hold hands and fight and make up and grow together and individually, and life will go on, but they’ll be welded together, souls glued to one another as storms thunder under their rock solid boat.</p><p> </p><p>Today, though, as they part ways on the train station platform in Virginia, a small wave and a shared, silent acknowledgement of the beginning of something is enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHH I have missed writing Hotchreid so much :') I hope you enjoyed this!!</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me very happy, but honestly just so glad you're here!</p><p>This is the <a href="https://spencers-renaissance.tumblr.com/post/637322116310745088/east-coast">rebloggable post</a>, and a reminder that this part of my <a href="https://spencers-renaissance.tumblr.com/post/632066323518816256/12-fic-challenge-masterpost">ongoing challenge</a>, so follow along on my tumblr if that's your jam :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>